Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme
" | image = 199095.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 17 (#117) | airdate = October 6, 1997 | previous = "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?" | next = "What Is Blue Afraid Of?"}} "Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme" is the seventeenth episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. It was the sixteenth episode aired in the United States. Summary "Blue, Steve and Tickety are going to read Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme…but which one is it? We play Blue's Clues to figure it out. Along the way, we practice alliteration with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, solve analogies with our race-car friend, and help Sheep finish her rhyming poem." Elements *'Question:' What is Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme? *'Clues:' **1. The number one **2. A grandfather clock **3. A mouse *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Hickory Dickory Dock *'Incorrect answer:' The clock that struck one and was afraid of a mouse *'Living room picture:' Three smiley faces in a tub *'Skidoo location:' A nursery rhyme book Characters Recap Steve and Blue invite the viewers to figure out Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme. Steve reads the story of Mary Had a Little Lamb. That was not Tickety's favorite rhyme. She whispers in Blue's ear to tell about her true favorite rhyme. After she has finished whispering, Steve plays a game Blue's Clues to figure out the answer. Steve gets the notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the first clue on the number one. After that, they help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put in foods that start with P. Steve finds the second clue on the Grandfather Clock. Later on, they help some mini people solve the crossing guard's riddles and help a black sheep with a poem in a skidoo segment. Black Sheep had to figure out what word rhymes with fox and box. They picked blocks. Then black sheep had to figure out two words that rhyme with goat. They choose boat and coat. Then, Black Sheep had to find out what two words rhyme with shoe. It was blue and canoe. The whole poem as: There once was a fox on a box playing with blocks. Then he saw a goat riding in a boat dressed in a coat. Then the fox jumped off the box. Put on one show and paddled to the goat in a blue canoe. After the poem, Steve was trying to look for Blue. Steve lifts up the box and there was mice scurrying around. Once of them had a pawprint on it. Steve draws the third clue, a mouse in his notebook. After that, Steve skidoos back home to put all three clues together. The clues were one, a grandfather clock and a mouse. Steve thought it was a nursery rhyme where the clock struck one and that the clock was afraid of the mouse. But that was not it. The answer was Hickory Dickory Dock. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Steve reads Tickety's Nursery Rhyme. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, the mini people and Black Sheep joined in. After that reading Tickety's Nursery Rhyme. Steve had a rhyme of his own. The rhyme starts off as: There once was a puppy, her fur was all blue. For whatever she wanted, she left us a clue. Sometimes in the garden, sometimes in the sink, once we find all three of them together, we sit down and think". Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening4.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock and Blue.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png TFNR.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme Tickety Tock's Favorite Nursery Rhymes.gif 3A8F3BF6-BE91-47DE-A4B2-9D77BB23CB3E.png Number 1.PNG|Number One blues-clues-series-1-episode-9.jpg Blue's Clues Mrs. Pepper with Juice Boxes.jpg MAIL!!_16.jpg Mailtime Season 1 Tickety Tock Favorite Nursery Rhymes.png Mailtime Season 1 Theme 17.gif Cheer Tickety Tock's Favorite Nursery Rhymes.png|Post Time Season 1 Tickety Tock's Favorite Nursery Rhymes|link=Mailtime, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Mailtime Season 1 Theme 17s.gif Grandfather Clock 2.png Grandfather Clock.PNG|Grandfather Clock Julia (2).jpg DF0074B1-4C41-4402-BA73-26B1F0B544BE.png Mouse.PNG|Mouse NickJrPorcupines-1-.png Porcupines (1998).JPG|UK Version NickJrMonkeys-1-.png|Portugal Version Watch Episode Trivia * The "No a Clue" Line from The Grow Show was used Twice. *Jenna Marie Castle, who later joined the main cast as Paprika, lends her voice to one of Steve's friends in this episode. *This episode premiered alongside "Magenta Comes Over" as part of Blue's Big Monday on Nick Jr. *One of the toy people is named Joe, which is also the name of Steve's brother. *This episode can be seen in Nickelodeon Sleepytime Stories DVD. *This episode marks the only time where the question for Blue's Clues did not involve Blue herself, it involves Tickety. *Tickety whispered the answer to Blue after Steve asked her the question. *In the Mail Time Segment the footage was the same as Pretend Time and The Grow Show! **When Steve wails "Mail!" Mailbox pops in. **Mailbox tells us about a tongue-twister he came up with: Seven Special Silver Stamps. *A couple of Steve's Friends in this episode are members of the show staff. *When Steve says "A rhyme!!" his voice is similar to how he sounded earlier on in the season. *When Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper both say "The mail's here!", the audio is taken from What Does Blue Want to Make?. *When Steve sings We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, he doesn't say "because we're really smart" for the last part, he says "and that's really great news". This is the first episode he sings a different line in the song. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes